Cosplay drama
by AzuraHarrison
Summary: Fem!Izumi x Ryouma. It's comming up to Otaku con and that means Izumi has to get her cosplay together. She enlists the help of her boyfriend and nothing could possibly go wrong. Could it?


So I got this request by Shiranai Atsune to do a Fem!Izumi x Ryouma. I hope it's good. I don't know if I did well. Hopefully happier than my last Love stage story.

I will add more to it later but I have a lot of requests to get through. Please leave a response if you enjoyed.

* * *

"Ryouma, I know you hate this but please just help me." Izumi asked as she was holding up a big piece of pink cloth. Ryouma didn't know what he was doing but for some unknown reason he had been surrounded by every shade of pink and sewing accessories were covering the table.

He had originally come over to discuss their next date plan but he had somehow entered into a world of what looked to be sewing materials and paint.

It was not a normal day in the Sena household. Oh no, it was a week before Otaku-con, and everyone knew what that meant only this time Ryouma was here to experience it first-hand. It was Izumi's most stressful time of the year. It was when she would let her total anime obsessed side out and that was an experience. It was both beautiful to see her growing and not being a hermit as per usual but at the same time if you did anything wrong she would cry and that was something no one ever wanted to do.

 _ **Ever.**_

Her tears could make everyone involved feel bad even if they did nothing wrong.

"I don't see why you're putting so much effort into this. Can't you just buy this stuff online and not have to worry about it." He questioned making a space on the table for her to set all of her items down. She gave a quick nod of thanks and placed what seemed to be a bright un-brushed yellow wig on the table.

"I can't just buy it. It has to be crafted with love and care. Besides random store bought costumes can't be entered into the contest." She said taking out a tape and measuring the size of Ryouma's head.

"What contest?" He asked looking at her with somehow even more confusion. He felt his nose start to have one or two drops of blood run down it as Izumi began to measure his more … intimate areas.

"There's a couples contest and I wanted to enter it with you. The best costume gets to meet with my favourite manga artist in the whole world." She said taking a note and making sure she had got it right again.

"I'll be dressed like Lala Lulu and you can be her sidekick."

"I don't know anything about that." He said shrugging his shoulders slightly. He had honestly tried to take an interest in Izumi's things but he just didn't click with it. He still loved seeing her with such a fiery passion about it. He would do whatever it took to see her passion realised.

"You don't have to you just have to look the part, besides here's what she looks like." She held up a picture of the pink clad character in a very typical anime magical girl pose. She had stars in her eyes her wand was help high. Ryouma looked around at what his beloved Izumi had done so far and it was going to take a lot more glue and glitter.

"Fine." There was no physical was that he could say no to her marble like eyes, their arguments were overpowering him.

"Love you. Now let's get to work." She gave Lala Lulu's signature pose then gave Ryouma a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay what do I need to do?" He asked looking around trying to find something to be useful.

"Here's a list of things I need you to do." She had somehow managed to fill up an entire page with random tasks some of which he had never even heard of before. He swallowed whatever doubts he was having when he saw Izumi smile happily at him. He adored her like she was the human Aphrodite.

"Let's get started." They both said in unison.

* * *

It was the fourth day in and only 3 days remained when a tragedy had struck. They had finished on Izumi's costume and they were now working on Ryouma's.

It was very late at night or depending on how you saw it very early in the morning. He had been out with his band drinking and he had come home late. He had taken off his shoes because he had been walking home he had gotten himself a coffee to sober himself up before Rei kicked the ever-loving crap out of him for drinking so late.

As he stumbled through the kitchen he didn't notice that there was still a small amount of paint on the floor. He fell victim to it and slipped spilling his hot coffee all over. As he realised what he had done he desperately grabbed for some tissues by the kitchen counter. He tried to wipe away the stain but it was evidently useless.

Whoever came down the stairs first, whether it be Izumi or Rei, would be the one to kill him.

"Oh hey Shougo what are you doing?" Shougo's heart stopped as soon as he saw Ryouma at the top of the stairs slowly making his way down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to lead him into the kitchen hoping he wouldn't see what had happened.

"I'm helping Izumi with her cosplay cos- WHAT THE F**K HAPPENED?!" He nearly shouted but he remembered Izumi was still sleeping upstairs. He looked at the Lala Lulu costume and it had a big stain on it and it smelled like coffee. He was shooting killer looks at his future brother in law.

"I slipped on some paint and now Izumi's costume is ruined." He said rubbing the back of his head trying to play it cool but his face showing his true panic.

"We can't let her find out." Shougo nodded in total agreement. She would probably be balling her eyes out at the thought of all her hard work going to waste.

"Right, we need to make a new one. And fast." Ryouma said looking for any kind of scrap materials they still hadn't cleared up yet. He was searching but he couldn't find anything that would match the colour of the part that had been basically destroyed.

"It took 3 days for you two to make it. We only have at least half an hour." Shougo said pacing around nervously. He had failed his baby sister and now she was probably going to never forgive him.

"She's more tired than normal. Maybe she won't be up for longer." Ryouma said very sure of himself. He and Izumi had a very _'active'_ night last night. It had become a regular thing to do since they had become a couple.

"What do you mean?" As soon as he finished his sentence it clicked in his mind and he grabbed Ryouma by the collar for deflowering his baby sister. She was meant to be his pure little sibling for as long as he lived.

"What's going on?"

Both their attention was drawn to the top of the stairs and they both had internal meltdowns while keeping their cool appearances on the outside.

Izumi rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly. She saw her brother holding Ryouma by the collar. She had had enough of them being at each other's necks but now it was literal. She got between the two and shot annoyed glares at the both of them.

"I'm sorry Izumi. I messed up really badly." Shougo said putting the purple haired star down. He began getting down onto his knees and bowing beneath her. Waiting for her tears to fall on top of him. He was praying that she put him out of his misery that would be better than seeing her cry.

"What happened?" She asked with definitive worry in her voice. She feared that either of the one had been hurt or they had gotten into some kind of fight.

"He ruined your dress. We were just going to try and fix it for you." Shougo shot him a look of hate having just been sold out but was surprised when he heard a small contented sigh from Izumi.

"Oh Ryouma-kun, Oni-chan, You didn't have to do that."

"What?!" Both stars shouted. They had never seen that this would be her reaction to the worst news in the world.

"I always make spares. You didn't honestly think I would need all that fabric for one dress did you?" She laughed as Ryouma took a moment to breathe while Shougo probably passed out from shock and relief.

"Thank you for telling me. You really are the best person in the world." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before deciding he deserved an extra reward. She pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Just as they kissed Rei walked into the kitchen. He took one look and saw a peculiar scene. His lover was passed out on the floor while there were two of Izumi's costumes and they were kissing while Ryouma's nose was gushing red.

"It's too early for this."

* * *

After their little near incident about 3 days ago they had taken every single precaution to make sure that they arrived perfectly and undamaged. It was time. The countless hours they spent on props and their characters designs.

It was Otaku-con.

Izumi was smiling like Ryouma had never seen before. He could feel the excitement radiating from her.

As they stepped outside off the car they both were instantly pointed at by some people who were walking towards the entrance. Izumi felt a bit embarrassed that people were looking at her and she tried to hide behind Ryouma but they waved and seemed to be taking a picture. Ryouma moved one step to the left to get them to see her costume fully.

As soon as they walked away Izumi gave Ryouma an annoyed look.

"Why did you do that? She asked angrily, folding her arms and making a pouty face.

"Because they wanted a picture of you."

"They were taking it to show the others so they could compare it to the others." She said 100% convinced.

"No it's because they love it." He completely reassured her. He knew that she had a problem with her confidence levels and he was doing anything he could to help her regain it. If only it hadn't been for the wedding incident she would be total confident. Ryouma knew she was a strong young woman but all she needed was help getting that side out more often.

"Really?" She questioned while blushing a light pink colour.

"Really. Now come on."

"Right. Let's do this thing." She raised her wand in the air posing one more time before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him in the front hall.

They entered the extravagant hall and it was like all the colours of the rainbow were multiplied and shining at them right in the face. The advertising banners for new and upcoming dramas were hanging like drapes on a fancy window. And the entire place was packed with otakus of every variety.

Cosplayers, males, females. A lot of younger kids as well. Izumi didn't expect it to be this big so she started to cling to Ryouma but seeing how so many of them were dressed up like people she knew from various anime she felt a little bit safer.

Ryouma was a slight bit nervous thinking that someone was going to know who he was but then he remembered she had especially made him a helmet that would conceal his identity just nicely. He was hoping no one could see through it.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked looking around at the different areas. The busiest area seemed to be the autograph line so he wanted to avoid that one at all costs.

Thankfully Izumi and he normally thought along the same lines so she wanted to leave the autographs until the crowd around it died down a lot.

"Why don't we go to the manga village?" Ryouma suggested seeing as it was considerably quitter and he wanted to secretly take a look at some of Izumi's _'adult'_ manga to get some ideas of what she might like in bed. It probably wasn't even very accurate but he thought it might impress her.

"Yeah that's totally a good idea." She said dragging him over to the thousands of mangas.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom a second. I'll be right back." Ryouma said using the excuse as his cover to go do his _'research'._

Izumi smiled as he left and she continued to look thorough her favourite authors manga collection. She was going to buy it but as soon as she saw the price she slowly put it back down. As she was thinking she could always read it thought less than legal methods online she felt a sudden tapping on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw a fellow cosplayer. She didn't know what to say so she just stayed silent, hoping it wasn't someone she was meant to know or this would have been very awkward for her and she would defiantly freak out and get all flustered about it.

"Hey, you're Lala Lulu aren't you?" Said the costumed character. Izumi couldn't recognise where he was from but she didn't want to be rude so she just nodded like she knew what he was cosplaying.

"Yeah. I made it myself." She looked at it again admiring all the hard work she had put into making it.

"It looks great. Can I get a picture with you?" He said pulling out a phone. She didn't like the way the guy looked at her but she felt too awkward to say otherwise. She gave a small noise before taking the phone and getting to ready to take the picture.

As she clicked the button she felt a hand go down her back and pinch her butt. She tried to get away but he kept a slightly tight grip on her waist.

"Get away from me you pervert." She pushed at his chest and tried to get him to back off. She obviously was getting other people's attention and hopefully this would be enough to get someone to call security.

"Come on it's just a litt-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was on the receiving end of a very powerful punch. She was shocked before she saw that it was her knight in shining armour, quite literally. Ryouma seemed to have found her in the nick of time.

"Someone call security." Ryouma said while taking Izumi's hand and making sure she was totally okay. She seemed like she was uncomfortable and she looked like she had just been scared out of her wits.

"I just want to go home Ryouma." Izumi said disappointed. She didn't want to miss the competition but the people there were people starting to freak her out a little bit. There were guys constantly looking at her cleavage and her butt but this was the first time someone had actually made an attempt at groping. She loved cons like this but there always had to be that one risk to it.

"But we still need to enter the competition." Ryouma said quite shocked that she had suddenly decided to throw away their weeks work.

"What if something happens me again? I don't like all the attention I'm getting." She said holding her head in her hands. Ryouma could see the people starting to surround them and a couple asking if they were okay. He quickly led her to a small space outside where she could get a moment to breath.

As she took in a couple of breaths she finally got her breathing back to normal.

"You're okay sweetie."

"What if something like that happens again? What if another creep tries to-" He kissed her to get her to stop talking so negatively. He wanted this to be her perfect day. He wasn't just going to let that one creep ruin it for her.

"I'm here now and if anyone tries anything I'll punch them in the face."

"Thank you Ryouma-kun." She said chuckling slightly while gripping onto him for support. She realised this was why she loved him. Even though he was a famous film star he was the sweetest, kindest and most thoughtful boyfriend any girl could ask for. And out of all the people in the world he had picked her. True while at first it had been based on looks alone they had built their way up to a deeper understanding of each other and what made them their own person.

They walked back in and proceeded to enjoy the rest of their comic con.

* * *

It had been about 3 hours since they first entered the event and it was now that they finally heard the announcement they had been waiting for. They heard that the couples cosplay contest was beginning and everyone needed to get into their places.

Izumi and Ryouma were checking out their competition and it seemed pretty tough. There was a Yuki and a Yuno, a Saitama and a Genos* and a Misa and Light who all looked like they had walked out of the pages of their mangas. Izumi was worried but Ryouma was reassuring as ever. Telling her that she was the prettiest (And most realistic) of them all.

"Next up on stage are Izumi and Ryou, cosplaying from Lala Lulu." The announcer had said. Both of them had decided it would probably be best if Ryouma didn't attract too much attention. He didn't want people asking for pictures with him he wanted Izumi to be centre stage today.

They heard that they were announced to go up on stage next. Izumi felt the butterflies in her stomach but Ryouma was there to support her. They walked on stage and the crowd went wild they were loving their costumes already. Izumi was very nervous that they were all so loud but she remembered that they were cheering for them and she soon embraced the spotlight, becoming one with Lala Lulu.

As soon as things had settled down they began their act. Izumi began to twirl the wand as a perfect enactment from the anime while Ryouma was doing the best he could, he was thankful that Izumi was doing such a good job and taking the attention off of him.

She began to dance gracefully while Ryouma did a lesser version of it, he was distracted by her grace and beauty. His heart was thumping against his chest and he the rest of the world disappeared leaving her like the only girl in the arena.

They finished off their routine and the people clearly loved it, voices cheering them on and a couple of wolf whistles. They got off the stage and they both had to take a moment to let the rush of it all go over them.

"Do you think we did well?" Izumi asked wanting to know if they had been cheering them on or if the audience had been cheering for them to get off the stage.

"They loved you and so do I."

* * *

They walked around a bit more and they heard the booming voice come from the above speakers.

"Could all cosplays participants please return to the stage for the announcement of the winners, please."

They quickly made their way towards the stage and made their way up in their line. Izumi began to bite her nails anxiously. She had seen the other routines and while she didn't want to worry Ryouma she was terrified she would lose out on her chance to meet her favourite manga artist.

The announcer slowly pulled a piece of card outside of the golden envelope and everyone who was on the stage held their breath.

"The winners of this year's couples cosplay contest are Izumi and Ryou." An uproar of cheering came from the crowd. Ryouma covered his mouth to act surprised but somehow deep down he knew that they had won.

Izumi couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she wanted to be sick or scream with joy. While deciding what to do she had turned an unnatural red and her legs were totally weak. Ryouma interlocked their arms so that she didn't fall.

This had been one of the best Otaku cons yet for Izumi. She was going to meet her favourite author, she had people cheering for her but most importantly she had her boyfriend by her side though all of it.

All the drama had led to a happy, nerdy ending.

* * *

*I know they aren't technically a canon couple but it's such a cute pairing.


End file.
